powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheetah Racer (Global Beneficiation)
The Cheetah Racer is Ranger Red 2.0's Zord Attack Vehicle. It can be piloted & can transform into a variety of forms each with its own function, chief of which is its Fighter Mode. History The Cheetah Racer was first deployed in an emergency launch to stop the ShovelZord's attempt to drain an Enetron tank. Piloted by Drew Sheinfeld who joined the Second Generation Ranger Operators as Ranger Red 2.0 for the first time with Catscan, the Cheetah Racer was able to outmaneuver the Virazord by utilizing its multiple modes, as well as rescuing endangered civilians in a nearby building. Ultimately, the Cheetah Racer in Fighter Mode destroyed the ShovelZord with its slash attack as Ranger Blue 2.0 & Ranger Yellow 2.0 destroyed the Shoveltron. All three Zord Attack Vehicles would be deployed in the face of the arrival of the BurnerZord. While the Gorilla Loader & Rabbit Copter dealt with getting civilians to safety & fighting the fire caused by BurnerZord, the Cheetah Racer engaged BurnerZord as it advanced on an Enetron tank, quickly destroying two HackZords which had been summoned to back-up the BurnerZord. Halting BurnerZord's assault on the tank, the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode used its sword to impale the BurnerZord, leaving it open as a second sword was transmitted to the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode which, just barely withstanding an intense blast of fire emitted by the BurnerZord, was able to shut down the Virazord with a slash attack. After neutralizing the Needletron, Ranger Red 2.0 boarded the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode to support the Gorilla Loader against the NeedleZord which was attempting to drain it of the Enetron it had collected to restore power to a local hospital. Engaging the NeedleZord, allowing the Gorilla Loader to proceed to its mission, the Cheetah Racer took advantage of the Virazord's slow speed to outmaneuver it before destroying NeedleZord with its slash attack. Modes Vehicle Mode The Cheetah Racer: Vehicle Mode is the first of the Zord Attack Vehicles to appear. When in "auto-navigation" mode, it can travel the city on its own. It is docked at the storage bay & launched on its own when Ranger Red 2.0 is already on the scene. Its bumper has a gate to take in Catscan's bike mode. Interface Mode Once piloted by Catscan & Ranger Red 2.0, the Cheetah Racer goes into "Interface" Mode, with a facsimile of Catscan's animal head taking over the grill forming a modified race car, combining the appearance of Catscan's bike form and the car itself. It is equipped with missiles. Animal Mode The Cheetah Racer can also transform with Catscan into an Animal Mode. The Animal Mode can track paths set by Catscan as well as do powerful pounce & grab attacks. It is equipped with lasers. Fighter Mode To combat Virazords more effectively, the Cheetah Racer can also transform its Fighter Mode, Ranger Red 2.0's personal Megazord. A "0.5 Megazord", it is capable of humanoid movement & flight. Using its (disposable) swords, it can "shut down" Virazords by hitting them with a slash attack. Later in the series, the Cheetah Racer can also perform the stronger Resolution Slash, which possesses enough power to bring down a Type-Epsilon Virazord on its own. When piloted from the base, it can be deployed via its own lift, either in Fighter Mode or Vehicle Mode. Legendary Modes In the crossover with the Super Mega Rangers, thanks to the Legendary Power of the Second Generation Ranger Operators, the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode had the unique opportunity to morph into three different Megazords: the Jungle Pride Megazord, the "Legendary Prism Megazord", & the Red Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode. Image:Juken_Gattai_GekiTohja_Jungle_Pride_Megazord_Pantera_Megazord.PNG|Jungle Pride Megazord MMPR Red Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode2.jpg|Red Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode Combinations A list of megazord combinations which include the Cheetah Racer: *Mechatron Megazord *GB Megazord **GB Megazord: Rocket Mode ***GB Megazord: Rocket Drill Mode *Cheetah Racer: Stag Custom Mode *GB Megazord: Hydro Mode Second Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode A Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode was seen in the Transport Research Facility that Edgar Sheinfeld "transported" to Hyper Space. It became the Venjix Computer Network's new base. Since only the children & Cybuddies made it off the facility, it could mean that there was a Cheetah Racer in Hyper Space in the possession of the Venjix Computer Network. However, it was never brought up during the series. Cockpit Train Quantum Guardian Megazord: GB Mode The Train Quantum Guardian Megazord: GB Mode is the Train Quantum Guardians' version of the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode which is formed when the Cheetah Racer-based GB Trainzord replaces the Red Trainzord in Train Quantum Guardian Megazord. It is currently exclusive to the toyline. GB Trainzord The GB Trainzord is the Legendary Trainzord associated with the Second Generation Ranger Operators, based on the Cheetah Racer. It can replace the Red Trainzord in the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord to form the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord: GB Mode. It is currently exclusive to the toyline. Notes *The Cheetah Racer is the only Zord Attack Vehicle of the Second Generation that has four interchangeable modes; namely Vehicle Mode, Interface Mode, Animal Mode, & Fighter Mode. See Also *CB-01 - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters Category:GB Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Red Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords